


Dean's Whiskey Girl

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker Dean, Bikers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean has a surprise for (Y/n).





	Dean's Whiskey Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamencoDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/gifts).



Dean leaned against his Harley as he watched the bar. It was close to 3 am and (Y/n) would be done soon. She was a damn good bartender, and she brought in a lot of clients to the bar. But he hated the idea of her walking home this early in the morning. Even if their place was only a couple of blocks from the bar. (Y/n) came out in her tight shirt and even tighter jeans that they wanted her to wear.

“Hey Dean.” (Y/n) said, rubbing her eyes some. Sometimes, she missed the 9 to 5 job. But man, she didn’t make money like this there.

“Hey baby girl.” Dean said, standing up straight. “How was work?”

“Couple guys got a little handsy. But the boys took care of it.” Dean nodded, gritting his teeth some. He was glad that some of his boys were there. Because if he would’ve been there, it wouldn’t have been pretty. “Ready to go home? I would love a shower.”

“Of course.” Dean said. “Got a surprise for you at home.”

“Oooo. Do I get a hint?” (Y/n) asked, getting on the bike and pulling on her helmet.

“No.” Dean said. “You just go take your shower and come meet me out in the living room.” He drove them to their cute little house. (Y/n) made sure to decorate it nicely. It was always clean too. When she wasn’t at the bar, (Y/n) liked to garden and work on crafts. Anyone that met her on the street wouldn’t realize she was a bartender with a biker boyfriend and a club of bikers standing behind her.

Dean parked his bike next to Baby and (Y/n) made her way inside and to the master to shower. Dean went to the living room and nervously paced. What if she didn’t like his surprise? It was something they had talked about for a while but what if she decided she didn’t like it? He kept pacing, not noticing (Y/n) come out of their bedroom in one of his Led Zepplin t-shirts.

“Babe?” (Y/n) asked. Dean jumped some and turned to look at her. “So, what’s my surprise?”

“Well,” Dean looked at her. “How long have we been dating?”

“Dean, are you drunk?” (Y/n) asked with a laugh. “Six years. Almost seven. Why?”

“In these past seven years, you’ve made me the happiest man in probably the whole world.” Dean looked around. (Y/n) was starting to get nervous. Until Dean knelt down in front of her and opened a box, making (Y/n) gasp. “My little whiskey girl, my (Y/n), will you marry me?”

“Oh my god!” (Y/n) said. “Yes! Yes! Of course yes!” Dean slid the ring on her finger. A silver band with (F/c) stone. He jumped up and kissed her. “This is the best surprise. I was honestly expecting a puppy. But this is better.”

“The puppy will be here tomorrow.” Dean laughed, holding (Y/n) close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” (Y/n) pulled back and looked up at him. “Wait. I’m really getting a puppy?”

“If you can stop Sammy from stealing it.” Dean laughed. And (Y/n) couldn’t stop the smile on her face for anything.


End file.
